Take You to The Top
by rivaichin
Summary: As Nakiri Erina's cousin you're quite surprised that someone actually brave enough to take a test with Erina as the judge. And, that's why you've put an eye to him, and end up falling in love with him. But you also noticed that Erina has put her interest into him. Will you give up on him to your cousin Erina? Or will you make Erina your love rival? [YukihiraxReader]
1. Chapter 1

At first, i thought no one's gonna pass the test with Nakiri Erina—that known as the God's Tongue—stood as the judge. But, i was wrong. There's a man—interesting one—well, in my opinion, yes, he's the kind of person who knows nothing about giving up. And, he completely reminds me of that pops, once i was fell in love to.

Yes, i had to admit, i was fell in love with the man who served the food on Nakiri households party–or what kind of party that was, it's not even my business to know. All i care on that time was he who cheered me up with his scrumptious food. Even though, i don't have a tongue like my cousin–Erina, but his food was incredible! It was like...one of a kind.

"Gramps..."

"I know what you're gonna say," he cuts me off, before i could finish my words. "I let him in—his cooks tastes really good."

"Yaaay–wait what!?" I squealed. "You what!?" My voice pitches in high as i grab his collar. "You _fucking_ ate his food!?"

He smirks. "I did."

"...!" I am out of words. How could he ate it without telling me? Sobs. I hate my gramps at a time like this!

"Just see him at opening ceremony, then. He's gonna have some speech out there." He crossed his muscular arms. Staring at me with interest. "You'll figure out something."

"Figure what something?"

"We'll see."

Σ（・□・；）

Opening ceremony has just started. I saw Erina standing up on the stages, giving speech as a representative of the new fresh year. Damn, she's so gorgeous–i kinda envy her for being so good at cooking and everything. But, that's not make me want to be her... I mean, i'm happy being myself, and beside Erina has a...i don't know how could i explain this. Terrible past, i must add.

And next, it's gramps turns to have a speech. At first, all i heard from boys when Erina up there was like 'oh so lovely, that's Nakiri right?' 'Mm, she is. Beautiful ain't she?' 'Indeed, but do you know that she is a granddaughter of the don of the food mafia' 'what the fuck–are you serious? That means it is...' Those gossip kept going on until gramps's up there. "ITS NAKIRI SENZAEMON!" someone screamed–or it supposed to be a whisper but went too loud.

Damn, idiots. I try not to laugh, but it's so funny. I couldn't even help myself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on entering the high school section," he stated, with a smile appeared between those mustache and beard of his. "99% of you are sacrificial stones. In order to polish the remaining 1% gems, out of 812 new first year from last year, the number of student that advanced in the second year is only 76." Here he comes, the fearful, intimidating, yet exciting parts of him. I love the way he makes most of people here stared at each other in horror. Well, guys, exit are wide open for you guys who wants to quit."well, that's all from me. Thank you."

And he left.

"Eeh, and for the last...we'll introduce the student who was admitted to the high school section."

Oh, that must be him!

"Eh...i should express my impression right? I'm beaten. do i really have to do this?" His voice were caught up by mike. "Saying them on a stage is embarrassing..."

And i thought he was a kind of person who have no shame.

"Then, i'll keep it short. I'll say two or three things," he finally showed up. "Ermm... I'm Yukihira Souma," he stated. "Truth to be told, i didn't expect to be admitted to this academy. But, i don't plan to lose to some bunch that never stood in front of clients." He continued with full of both confident and determination. "Now that i'm here, i'll use you all as stepping stones. I'll take the top." He pointed out his point finger up in the air so casually.

"Wow, being cocky at the first day of school huh?" I'm impressed. But, that kinda remind me of something. That red hair of his... His yellow eyes that full of determination, and that looks-both-cocky-and-idiot grins. Is it just me, or Yukihira Souma does resembles him much?

"Best regard for the next three years!" Was his ending of speech before he goes back to the backstage. And now, all i could heard from here was invective from basically all of people except me. Well, of course anyone would hate him after they heard his full-of-himself kind of speech.

But, that's what interest me. "Yukihira Souma, huh?" I mumble as i give mark on my checklist.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, young apprentices." A French Cuisine Division Chief come inside the class. He is best known as the chef who doesn't smile. The first impression I got when I first met him was a grumpy cat in human version. Well, sorry not sorry, that's how he looks like. "Okay, now... I'll split you into pairs."

"But sir," someone interrupted. "There are odd numbers of us."

"Then, that person have to work alone." He stated. Every one of them gasped and look at each other in terrified expressions. In a second, they started to look for anyone who wants to be in pair with themselves. And at the end, there remains only three person. That boy called Yukihira Sōma, me, and that cute blue-haired girl. Wow, what a coincidence. This way I could—

"That make us even then!" He grins as he slap that poor girl's back. I kinda pity her...

"E-eh!?" She startled and about to cry herself. "R-right!"

Well, I better cook alone rather than in pairs, because whoever going to be my partner will only get in my way...especially someone like her–what was her name again? Tadakiri?

"For your information, in my classes, dishes who can't get an A will get an E. Make sure to keep that in mind," he stated. "Today's menu is _**Boeuf Bourguignon.**_ A standard French dish. Just in case, I wrote the recipe on the white board. The time limit is two hours. Now, then _**Commencez à cuire.**_ "

Everyone go into their own places. Preparing all the ingredients, and tools. What a totally standard dish. _**Boeuf Bourguignon**_ is an easy dish to make. I waited for my meat while staring at the two who are now in panic–well, it's only that girl who gets panic while Yukihira stays calm and thinking, probably about what he–they should do to make up the mistake they've made. It seems like someone pour some salt on their meat... Hmm.. I wonder what is he gonna do now?

My meat is already well cooked. I put it on a plate and pour the browny colored sauce which is in deep savory aroma of onions. Of course, i felt confident with mine, and so, I bring it to him–Roland Chapelle. He took one bite, with a slight shudder on his shoulders. And as a result, he nods his head. "Nakiri [y/n], A."

I could hear gasping sounds from everywhere. 'Oh my gosh, she's Nakiri's cousin?' 'I should pick her to be my pair instead of you!' Said some of those guys. Well, as if I want to be paired with those bunch of loser.

Wow, I kinda sound like Yukihira just now.

"Time remaining 5 minutes," Chapelle stated. That's enough to make everyone work even faster and tend to be careless. It's actually quite expected to see the result, 23 pairs out of 25 and myself got an E. Which only leaves me, Aldini and his twin brother, Yukihira and that girl...surprisingly.

I had no idea how he could've done that? I mean, in only ten minutes remaining? And the expressions I saw when Chapelle ate his food...the shudders on his shoulders were stronger than when he ate mine! And moreover, he even smiled! A teacher that is best known as someone who don't smile, just SMILED a moment ago! What's so special about his dish to make him smile like that, anyway?

"Whoa," I turn my head at him. "What did you do?"

"...?" Yukihira tilts his head slightly to side, giving me a questioned look while grinning like an idiot. "What did i do?"

"Well," i rolled my eyes, quite annoyed at his expression right now. "You've just made him smile." _Dumbass._

"and so?"

"Geez! Can i have a taste on your dish too?" I demanded.

"Oh!" He finally nods his head in acknowledgment. _My gosh,_ he's so slow. "Here you go!" As he gives me his **Boeuf Bourguignon.**

I took the fork, and cut the meat with it and slowly put it inside my mouth. Once my teeth met the meat, i could feel myself were brought up into the sky of beef. The clouds were beefs. Trees that are producing beefs. River that are full of sauces. And...the walking beefs. There, I stood. Circling hand in hand with the beefs, until I get dizzy and fly up in the sky and falling onto the tender, warm, and comfy beef-bed.

And I thought he was having a hard time. How could he make it this tender and...scrumptious? "I thought some of those guys put salt on your meat and all...how did you?"

"Oh, that's..." He grinned; overly proud about his secret technique as he tell me–us the secret.

"Yukihira Souma, Tadokoro Megumi. You guys deserved higher, but I'm sorry, I couldn't give you any higher than A."

Another gasp filled the room. 'No way!' 'How could he done that!?' 'You kidding me?' 'Yukihira you jerk!' And etc. _geez_ , those kind of people need to get a life and find things they could do beside go hating like this.

"That wasn't much!" He stated as he take off that white headband on his forehead.

(・ω・)ノ

I sigh as I get into my room. Another day, another dish, another sigh. Life sure is hard. "Let's get this over, once I get a shower." I groaned as I slowly leave my bed and go downstair to the bathroom.

But then, when i got downstairs, I heard all ruckus from the kitchen. Who's cooking at night? Is it that _senpai_ in his naked apron? ...but, never saw senpai–anyone cooks at this late.

I decided to take a look, and guess what I found! From all of people, I saw Yukihira making a dish for that old woman who owns this dormitory. That means, he's on a test to be accepted to live in this dorm—Polar Star Dorm.

"Wow," I turned around, going back to my own destination: bathroom. "There's gonna be a party tonight," I smirked.

* * *

so, how's this?

is it too boring? Is it too mainstream? Let me know! I do expect for some of your reviews!

oh, and sorry for bad gramms, since english is not my mother language, so yeah...

anyway, for anyone who read this story of mine, i wanna say THANk YOU!

see you in the next chapter, i guess?


	3. Chapter 3

I rushed to senpai's room after done bathing. With only a yukata covered my body, I was bold enough to get into a guy's room. Well, I can't really consider _him_ as a guy though. No, he's not a metrosexual or something. He's...handsom—quite good looking, I must say, and...normal? Wait...is normal even a right word to describe him? I mean, would you call him normal if you know he'd wander around dormitory literally naked?

And yes, he's the 'naked apron senpai' I've mentioned before.

"you could get changed before going here, just so you know. But, okay what's up, sweetie?" he asked right after he saw me in.

I inhaled; taking a deep breath before letting out my voice as if I'm about to do something that cost much energy—or is it just me who's being exhausted just because I'm overly excited? Nah, let's toss that aside. First thing first, baby. "you remember that guy I've been talking about lately?"

"That Yukihira Soma guy?"

"Yes!" I squealed. My voice pitched in high. "he's on a test with that old woman, Isshiki!"

Isshiki eyes widen in response, a light grin follows after. He seems amused. "Really, you need to change that behavior. She's not just an old woman, she has name you see? Oh, and what do you think? Will he succeed?"

"oh," I rolled my eyes and scoff at him. "you kidding? Of course he will!"

He chuckles. "Yeah right, you better change now and prepare everything—" Suddenly, the aura—which was really _fuwa-fuwa_ —turned into a dangerous one, that could sent shiver down my spine. "—or you want me to help you changing your clothes?"

"Isshiki..." I paused for a moment, only to let out a heavy sigh. "I kind of don't like your joke—that was horrible." again, I rolled my eyes before went back into my room to get changed.

The test was over. It's an absolute for him to be accepted here. A later event, I heard a girl scream, probably that blue haired girl–which name I can't recall in mind–while we're preparing or much like gathering everyone to go into that four-eyed guys.

Damn, Isshiki was right. I need to change my behavior for forgetting literally everyone's name.

Sooner or later, Isshiki brought Yukihira inside along with that blue-haired-girl. They sat on the coach, talking together. Really, sometimes I do feel like I'm being left alone here, I mean look, that four-eyed guy were talking with the quiet guy and those two—which at first I thought was a twin, and that animal-lover girl were talking to the cute-and-caring girl. That leave me with the blue-haired girl.

Damn, I need to remember her name.

"Tada...karo-san, was it?" I asked.

She seems pretty surprised because she was taken aback. Her eyes got teary for unknown reasons.

Oh gosh, am I that scary? I'm not like my cousin, be at ease, girl.

She shook her head lightly, "a-actually, it's Tadokoro.." she said; trembling.

Oh, Tadokoro Megumi! Now, I'm fully remember. "Oh, right... Sorry." a sheepish grin follows after causing her to sigh in relief. "Anyway, I heard you were screaming. Did something happen?"

Her face flushed in bright red all of sudden and she shook her head unhesitantly, trying to convice me that nothing had happen, but alas, the red tint on her face betrayed her.

Got the feeling of understanding, I quickly change the topic we're talking about. Slowly, we talked to each other as if we were close, I even wanted to call her Megumi-chan, and thankfully she insisted. But our conversation ended when Isshiki suddenly called me out to join him with Yukihira.

I gave him a slight nod before excused myself to move on to Isshiki and Yukihira. She nodded back and smiled at me. Ah, what a lovely girl.

"what's up?" I asked once my eyes caught Isshiki's and slowly moved to Yukihira's.

"Oh! You're Nakiri Erina's cousin right? What's your name again?" he asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Nakiri (y/n), pleased to meet you, Yukihira." I smiled politely, offered him a hand for a handshake.

He accepted and we did. "our feelings are mutual!" his grin never dissapeared from his face. I could see dimples were made whenever he smiled or grin or something, and that's somewhat adorable. "Anyway, wanna try my new dish?"

I gave him an amusing looks. We just met and he offered me his new dish? That would be a crazy shit if I let this chance go to waste! "sur–!?" before I could answered the offer, he shoved something into my mouth. It taste like a squid and...–peanut butter. Holy cow, I'm allergic to that shit. I have not much choice but to swallowed it down, if not, I would die just because a squid stuck in my throat. No, no. Better suffer because of high fever than die in need of oxygen.

That's just so pathetic.

My tears flowing out from my eyes. I felt like my body were being squeezed by squids tentacles. And its tentacles are covered in peanut butter. The taste of it is just...beyond nightmare.

"Oh my gosh," Isshiki finally gasped. That smart-ass-good-for-nothing! He just noticed what had happened. "I forgot, she has an allergy to peanut butter!"

Yukihira's jaws tensed. His eyes widen in panic, but he keep the surface to look calm as fuck. "why didn't you just tell me, earlier!?" he yelled...–at me. Why is he the one who got mad, again?

Isshiki quickly rushed out of the room, probably going to my room to take my medicine. It took him about a minute or two to come back with a bottle of pills and a glass of water on his hand.

I drank the pill quite rushly, and that's somehow made Yukihira's laugh. Hard. What the fuck? He almost literally killed me, but all he did was nothing but laugh? He has gone nuts.

"I'm sorry! Sorry sorry!" he said, amused. "you looked hilarious! It reminds me of when I nearly killed my pops with my dish too."

"Whoa," I said sarcastically. "what did you make?"

"Oh, I made scrambled eggs mixed with salted anchovy, peanut butter, dried squid, and some honey." he somehow sounds really...proud. "but then, pops get a revenge by cooking me another nasty dish. You should try! It tastes like crap."

I went speechless. And so does Isshiki. Like father like son huh? They perfectly match each other. Well, I kinda feel jealous to him, though. Never did I ever had a competition with my father. I'm not even sure if he really loves me. I mean, he never even sing me a song before sleep, or reading me a fairytale like in movies or something. Okay, maybe I expected too much. But, I never even talked about my school or something to him. He doesn't even care to whomever I played with. Someone who always there for me was Isshiki. Only. Until now.

Okay, that's pathetic. I won't remember any of my childhood. "Let's see... Guess it's my turn to take my revenge!" I said with a wicked grin tugged on my lips.

* * *

okay, I don't know if this is good enough or not. next chapter I'll try to make it real adorable and funny and whatever.

oh, right. is my grammar getting any better? or...can you understand my story so far?

let me know! anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	4. Special Chapter: Christmas Time!

Guess what? Today's Christmas! Two days before Moon Banquet Festival. Let's forget about the festival, shall we? Because it's time to party!

I screamed throughout the speaking tubes: "WAKE UP EVERYONE, IT'S CHRISTMAS HO, HO, HO!"

That surely will waken up everyone from their slumber. "LET'S PARTY AT MARUI ROOM!" whoah, there. I'm surprised myself. I could finally recalled each name who lives in the dorm.

It took them awhile to gathered up in the mentioned place. They yawned, still sleepy after staying up late for the past weeks; most probably preparing their needs for festival. Yukihira came in last, greeted all of us with a big yawn.

"Now that everyone's here!" I took out a pink box and opened it in front of everyone. They soon beamed in delight after seeing what's inside. A colorful mochi ice cream. "Enjoy!"

They cheered as they took one for each. Tadokoro picked the blue one,

Yoshino picked the orange one,

Sakaki picked the magenta one,

Sato picked the dark yellow one,

Marui picked the black one,

Ibusaki picked the pink one,

Aoki picked the grey one,

Yukihira picked the red one,

And Isshiki picked the peach one.

Each has a different and its own sensational taste. With one bite, almost everyone chattered up; both mesmerized and drowned in the perfectly blend flavor. "Mine is blueberry!—and something….like honey." Tadokoro bursted out first. Her cheeks turned red in excitement.

"It's borage flowers." I smiled. "Sweet as honey is it?"

Tadokoro nodded in approving way.

"Mine is…Red Pitaya, isn't it?" asked Sakaki, making sure of it. "And plain yoghurt."

I nodded in acknowledgment. Yoshino soon commented that hers tasted like orange but a lot more sweeter than any usual orange. "What did you use for mine, [Name]?"

"Cara Cara Orange." I answered.

"Cara Cara Orange?" She repeated, bemused. Probably her first time hearing the name.

"It's an early-to-midseasonnavel orangebelieved to have developed as a cross between the Washington navel and the Brazilian Bahia navel." I explained. "It's sweeter and lack in acid, right?"

She nodded in agreement. It's indeed taste sweet and low in acid compared to any usual orange. And it sure's hard to find in Japan. She could barely get it, unless she had friend who lives in US.

Ibusaki got its sakura and pomegranate flavor. Marui got its black sticky rice which has been framented in a week. He commented that it has this alcoholic taste yet sweet and sour at the same time.

Aoki commented that he tasted three or four flavors blend in his tongue. Make sense, because I blended in red pitaya, orange, blueberry, and a plain yoghurt to create a perfect grey color.

Sato got its passion fruit flavor, while Isshiki obviously got its peach flavor. Then last. But not least Yukihira finally commented. "Mine is….surprisingly spicy, but tasty. I feel kinda energized by just eating this one." He took another bite to analyze the flavor. "You use ginger, don't you?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, red ginger."

I finally took mine, green colored one. I added green tea and mint leaves there. It could refresh and cool down my mind for a minute while. "You guys picked the right flavor. Festival is two days ahead, with this I hope it could bring back the energy you've been wasted during your practice."

Some wiped their tears. They're simply touched by my intention for their sake. Some just smiled, still touched by my action though.

Todokoro took steps ahead and pulled me to her embrace, an encourage hug. "Thank you!" She whispered, which soon followed by everyone taking steps ahead and hugged me.

I'm happy, but still. Something is missing.

 _Someone_ didn't join in.

After a minute while, they're going back to work on their food for festival. Leaving only me and a certain guy in Marui's room.

He cleared his throat. "I didn't expect Nakiri family could be this…fun and a lot way normal." He started a conversation with a light chuckle following behind.

I laughed in respond. That's the usual comment I always get after someone know the true me. "I get that a lot."

"That was incredible." He sounded very excited out of blue. Steps taken ahead and he stopped right before me. I looked up to him. "An idea just popped to my head because of you!" stated him then pulled me to a tight embrace.

My face heated up. Anyone would have bet that my face is brighten red right now. He patted my back, lightly encouraging me. "Thanks a bunch, [Name]!" He finally pulled himself away. His usual toothy grin curved on his face. "I gotta go, now!"

He jogged out the room, but before he exited, he said something that could bring my heart flutter. "Oh right, please make another for me!" Said him. "Just for me, so it'd be more special!"

* * *

Hiiiii guys! Merry christmas to you all readers! I'm so sorry for being late at updating the new chapter, but I assure you guys I already made it. I only need to write a few things, so I hope for your patience :3


End file.
